The blair witch project: home visit
by doctorwhofan123456789
Summary: Four friends film their sleapover


The blair witch project: home visit.  
A bwp fan fic.

One night, a june afternoon, 4 friends had a sleap over. For some reason They where filming the whole thing. In the middle of the night, the power ran out. At this night they dissapeard.

5 days later, their fotage was found.

Matt  
Ok, roling.

Lucy  
Ok, so where having a sleapover here. Its me, matt, the guy filming, ivy and gail. Where going to upload this thing to youtube and...

Ivy  
Wow, hold on, couldnt you say that before i took my shirt and pants off!?

Lucy  
Hello, i said that we where going to put this on youtube! Didnt you listen? If its such a big problem, put your clothes back on!

Ivy  
No, ill keap them off. Let this guy's have something to look at!

Gail  
Well, ehem, i have nothing agains that.

Ivy  
Gail, you pervert! Hehehehe

Lucy  
Well, anyway, as i was saying, where putting this to youtube and we'll hope you watch it.

Matt  
Can someone else hold the camera, im getting tired in my arms.

Gail  
Sure. Just hand it over to me.

Ivy  
What shal we do?

Matt  
Watching a movie

Lucy  
If we filmed ourself watching a horror movie, wouldnt we be paying copyright?

Matt  
I have an idea. Lets watch a movie, AND NOT FILM IT!

Lucy  
Yeah, thats an bether idea.

Ivy  
Now what

Lucy  
Thruth or dear?

Gail  
Why not?

Matt  
Ok, ivy. Truth or dear?

Ivy  
Um, i'll go for dear!

Matt  
Ok, um, you dear Pouring this wather bottle over your head?

Ivy  
O...k. Give me the bottle. Wait,this is ice water!

Lucy  
Well, you have to do it!

Gail  
Or else you lose!

Ivy  
Fine. You got this gail?

Gail  
Yes!

Ivy.  
Here we go. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, SHIT! SO COLD!

Lucy, matt and gail  
Hahahahahahehehehehe

Ivy  
I hate you matt!

Matt  
Hey. It was your idea! Hahaha

Ivy  
Ok, brrrrrr, lucy, thruth or dear? Brrrr

Lucy  
Um, thruth.

Ivy  
Ok, brrr, um, who is the last guy tyu kissed.

Lucy  
Actuly, it was matt.

Gail  
WHAT!

Matt  
Yeah, we're kind of a copple now.

Ivy  
You are?

Lucy  
Yes, havent you noticed.

Ivy  
Um, gail. Turn the camera off, will you?

Gale  
Um, sure.

Matt  
Now what.

Gale  
wath if we... What happened?!

Lucy  
What, did the power run out or something

Gale  
I think so. Matt, take the camera! I'll go check.

Ivy  
Ok

Matt  
What's taking him so long?

Lucy  
I dont know. Gale?! Gale?!

Gale  
What is i... Ahhhhh, god

Ivy  
GALE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! Gale?

Matt  
Lets go check for him.

Lucy  
OH MY GOD, Gale. What happened

Gale  
Im not gale, bitch.

Matt  
What? Gale?

Gale  
Didnt you hear me? Im not gale!

Ivy  
Who are you then?

Gale  
Im the blair witch, you bitch!

Ivy  
No, what have you dont to gale.

Gale  
Im just using his body. Now come here you little bitch!

Ivy  
OH MY GOD, HELP ME!

Matt  
Let her go, witch.

Ivy  
Help meee!

Matt  
I said, LET HER GO!

Gale  
Fine then. I'll take you instead

Matt  
Girl's! Take rhe camera and run!

Lucy  
No! Matt!

Matt  
Runn...

Ivy  
Upstairs, quick!

Lucy  
What do we do?

Ivy  
I dont know, mayby we ahould try escape!

Lucy  
Yeah, good idea. Lets just walk out of here without caring about gale being possesed by a witch! Are you stupid or something?!

Ivy  
No, but what else could we do

Gale  
Let me in, girls!

Lucy  
Shit, he's outside!

Ivy  
What do we do!

Gale  
Girls, let me in.

Lucy  
Keap out!

Gale  
Little pigs, little pigs, let me come in. Not by the hair of your chinny chin chin. Then i'll huff, and i'll puff, and i blow your house in

Lucy  
OH MY GOD, a knife through the door!

Ivy  
What do we do?!

Gale  
F**king thick door.

Ivy  
Get the f**k out! Out of gale, and out of the house!

Gale  
Is that what i hear? You want me to get out? Lets see about that

Ivy  
Aaaaaahhhhhhh, help me lucy!

Lucy  
Oh my god, ivy! IVY! You killed her!

Gale  
What are you going to do about that?

Lucy  
*crying*

Gale  
Well, look at that, are you veying or something!

Lucy  
Take this!

Gale  
Ow, fuck. Hey, get back here bitch.

Lucy  
*still crying* the witch is looking for me. Im sure he's going to kill me. Theyr all dead. Matt, ivy and gale is dead too. I just want to say, sorry to my mom, to matt's mom, to ivy's mom, and gales father. Im too scared to do anything now. What was that. Aaaaahhhhhhh.

Camera drop's

Lucy  
What are tou doing with tha... No, no, NOO...

This tapes was found lying on the floor still recording. Matt, ivy, lucy and gale where never found again.


End file.
